User blog:Susz13/Medic for Mech-X4 chapter 3
The five watched as they saw what looked like a scorpion, not only poisonous, but extremely fast and agile as well as well as a bat, which meant it was blind, but echolocation would help, not to mention, the giant wings attached to it's back as one of the large legs grabbed onto the robot's arm, as Ryan grunted before nudging it off as he yelled."Mark, be on guard! Harris, I need shields ASAP! Spyder, its time for the Scorpobat to meet it's match!""Yes! Time for it to taste a knuckle sandwich with a side of plasma punch!" Spyder yelled as he started to man the desk."Watch out Ryan, you don't wanna end up with it's poison in you." Mark warned as Harris turned on the shields, leading the Scorpobat to bounce off him and fall on the ground."Don't let him hit the girls! Send him off into that field!" Harris yelled as Ryan used Mech-X4 to grab the Scorpobat's tail and tried to fling him away, only for the Scorpobat to start flying."He's coming in for a dive!" Harris yelled as Ryan ducked, hoping that Mech-X4 was small enough to duck that low, only for the Scorpobat to dive down and pin him to the ground as Ryan groaned in pain."You ok?!" Mark yelled."Yeah...I'm good." Ryan insisted as he sent a aerial attack to the Scorpobat, only for it to fling him into a tree. "Gosh...He really packs a punch." He muttered as he sent another punch towards Scorpobat, finally landing a hard punch, knocking it into a tree."Hey, what do you say we give him a delicious drink of punch?" Spyder asked as he grabbed the controls."Scorpobat at three a clock!" Harris yelled as the Scorpobat knocked them into the ground, leading Ryan to pass out from a sudden rush of pain, and Spyder to get knocked to the back of the head."Spyder!" Jamie yelled as she checked his pulse."Ok, I gotta fix this thing. Harris, you get weapons, new girl, you need to get in that thing and deal with this thing." Mark told her as he pulled Ryan out of the harness and connected it to her, making her panic."But, I don't have that much experience with my technopathy, not to mention, I pass out whenever I use it or get extremely close.""Well, time to learn. Ryan is depending on you. We're all depending on you." Mark told her before seeing the fear and doubt clearly in her eyes. "Spyder, is depending on you." She looked back at Spyder and nodded."I can do this. For Spyder, and for Bay City.""That a girl! I'm gonna go work on this. You've got this." Mark then went into the elevator as Jamie activated her technopathy and yelled as she leapt out of the hole."Harris, I need a plasma punch!" She yelled as Harris grabbed the controls while Jamie thrust forward, growing and more and more tired as she shook it off and yelled."Plasma ax!" She screamed as she slammed down, making the Scorpobat explode into orange goo before getting out of the harness."Good job, girl!" Harris congratulated as she nodded, holding onto her head, making Harris concerned. "You ok?""Never...used...it...for s-so..."However she was unable to finish her conversation as her vision went black and she fell on the ground. Category:Blog posts